Broken Capturing
by briefers love
Summary: The child from her was the target. DeiIno
1. Chapter 1

Blonde strands of hair was trimmed at the edge by the tip of the katana skillfully. The strands floated like feathers, falling to the ground slowly next to her still body. Never was it intended for the golden, long strands of beautiful hair was to be trimmed or cut; it looked beautiful and that's how it was to stay. But, now it felt uneven, the other tips weren't trimmed properly but she remained mentally and physically calm.

A calm and serious look could be expressed on her delicate face. Baby blue orbs looked into the darker blue ones with disinterest. The child in her hands were silently sleeping, not worrying about what was going on within to their mother. Nor did they know that that was their father infront of her with the blade that would cut through her. It was a long stare that lasted for 10 minutes. No words were exchanged.

The princess got up as she reached for the unshielded katana on its stand. It was held the exact same way the others katana was. To the chin in which where it connects to the neck where the head could be cut off by force if the child wasn't forfeited. That wouldn't happened, because she was trained in sword fighting; balance, focus, and strength was to be put into the katana and in order to protect the child in hand. Surely, she wouldn't allow him to even leave a scratch on her, regards to her trimmed hair.

The katana was threatened towards her neck in the depth of her tea time. A sip of the hotness of the green tea filed down her throat, the soothing taste healed her throat by every sip she took. A soar throat was her potential type of pain; it kept her from talking when she needed treatment. The child next to her pulled on the strands of her hair lightly, gurgling in amazement.

Neither knew that someone was watching them from the ceiling. A panel in the ceiling was open slightly which he would soon jump down to attack. Her cup was set back down on the table as she added more sugar. She liked her tea sweet, not bitter. Bitterness wasn't her cup of tea and she wouldn't dare to even drink it with sugar. Ino sensed another presence other than the child. The child was still laughing and gurgling when she looked beside her.

"Be quiet for a minute, mommy hears something," The hair in the child's hand released as a confused expression was on his face. Soon, the child was brought into his mother's arms and instantly fell asleep. It was as on cue he jumped down, onto the table. Hot liquid was spilled onto the floor. An unfazed look was on her face. It was silent for a moment.

Up to know, there she was about to risk her life for her baby. Glares deepened as the blade was getting deep into their skin. It was so deep that blood was oozing from the cut. Katanas were now beside themselves, tapping against the panel floors with disgust and disinterest for each other's company. It was until then footsteps were heard. The intruder quickly scrambled up back to the open ceiling panel and closed it. Her eyes wandered to the closed ceiling panel with gritted teeth.

The door panel slid open to see his daughter look up at the ceiling with a katana in hand. Checking over her, he saw blood coming from her chin. A concerned look was on his face as he slid the door closed. The princess looked over to her father, surprised, she dropped the katana. It was unlikely to see his daughter bloody or holding a weapon. This weapon thing could only be used when there was a threat somewhere. Her father looked from her to the katana. Did she possibly cut herself? And why is she holding the baby?

"Yamanaka Ino, explain," Her father finally spoke, as he went over to grab the sleeping child with protection. It was such a risky thing to do to a child! How could she possibly fight like that?

"Father, someone came into the tea room from the ceiling. He cut a tip of my hair and cut my neck. I couldn't make out what he looked like but I think he wants something. I apologize for the disruption, Father, but I think this is quite serious," Ino explained, trying to sound innocent.

Her father looked at the baby then back at Ino. At first, he didn't believe her but then again who else could go under her chin? Not herself of course! The blonde was now on her knees with her hands in her lap as she bowed for forgiveness. She was daddy's little girl, she'd always be forgiven.

A sigh came from his lips. He had to do a protection plan later today. "I… I'll see what I can do, princess. But this…er, what her name again?" How could he forget his own granddaughter's name?

"It's Inoka. It's not that hard, Father. How could you forget your granddaughter's name?" Ino scoffed a bit angrily.

"Yes, yes. I apologize, princess. Anyways, we have to keep Inoka from harm. I will have to halt any visits and outside activities in order for this to work," He said, not sure how long he'd extend this but he knew he had to keep the guards up with more advanced weapons and set about 10 guards around the castle. But it was for her and Inoka's safety.

Now that outside activities were temporarily banned, who would take care of her planted flowers? This called for backup. Thus meaning to call Kiba for his presence. As much as she didn't want to bother him, or even allow his dog near her flowers, it was what needed to be done in order to keep her garden alive. "Father, before you leave, may I ask if I can choose someone to care for my garden while I'm inside? I'll keep him caring for them by designated hours ,"

A grunt was heard from him, going out the door with his granddaughter. Ino took that as a yes as she stood up from her position. Her leg bent, losing her balance. Great, her legs fell asleep. There was no made attempts to leave the room before he came back down the ceiling. Too bad. He was already down from the ceiling. He landed on her, his forehead hitting hers. A scream of pain erupted from her but only for his hand to cover her mouth.

Taking off the mask, his blonde locks of hair fell off his shoulders. His blue eyes looked into her baby blue ones. Only hers widened at the surprise. It was him. The one whom she fell in love with once a few months back. He disappeared afterwards, leaving her alone with his child. Though, she took very much care of Inoka because it was impossible for her to abandon her own baby. She waited months for him to come back. It was 11 months after Inoka's birth and here he is. Attacking her in her own home with no reason.

Tints of pink were on seen on her cheeks. He came back finally. But after he attacked her, she couldn't possibly trust him anymore. If he expected trust from her then that's too bad. Ino didn't even want him here to see his daughter. Although, he came back all the way to see her was the only good thing about it. Though not in a friendly way because she hated him now. It was ridiculous how much she hated it it was to the point she'd try to kill him.

"D… Deidara," His name rolled off the tip of her tongue like water streaming down the waterfall. It was such a beautiful name she admired.

At first, he didn't say anything, but then he got off of her as she sat up. "Ino. Where is she? Where is the kid?" He desperately wanted to know where she was so he could capture his target.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an unexpected silence after his words. Inoka… he wanted Inoka? After all this time, but he wasn't there for her! Deidara wouldn't ever get a chance to her, even if he is his own daughter! All of this anger was held up it only took her a second to let her hand slap across his face. She scooted away from him, a decent distance. "Get out! You can't see her! It's too late, Deidara! I don't want to see you again!"

Her unpredictable response was something caught off-guard. He was unable to even get to Inoka without her arguing back; which he expected. Now that she was out the room his plan was foiled by her father! His hand roughly grabbed her arm, yanking her back towards him. "Oi, I'll repeat it again. Give me my kid, and I'll leave. You have an option here. And you won't have to see me again. Ever,"

The princess would refuse! Such a unfair and violent exchange for him to leave her alone? No way! Inoka would never, ever grow up to be someone like him. She was the royal baby, the next heiress. She wanted to keep it that way. That way only. Never would she allow him to touch her, look at her, or even speak to her. But, although she did need a man role in her life. And she didn't want her father to be the man role.

Deidara didn't want to screw this up. As much as she didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see her. If he even failed this mission, then he wouldn't be going back. He hated her so much he didn't want to see her anymore. His mission was done and over. But he was instructed to get his daughter, take care of her and train her to live up to the Akatsuki's need. Though it was a girl, another girl. He didn't know how to explain that it wasn't a boy but he's pretty sure Konan would help with her. Maybe.

The blonde felt tears shed, it rolling down her reddened cheeks. She didn't know what to do. Her ex-lover came, asking for his daughter. It was too late for him now. Too late. He left during her pregnancy. He didn't come back to help. To care. To love the child she'll be birthing. Deidara and Ino was over. Never to be true. A broken heart.

"Please, leave me alone, Deidara. You can't see her. It's too late, you hurt me enough. I won't allow you to see her," The words finally came from her lips, choking on some words.

Ugh, she was getting emotional. Something he hated about her. "You have an option, _Ino_. I'll say it one more fucking time, un. Give me my daughter, and I'll leave," He repeated, calmly as he could. His own anger was building up.

"Deidara, you're a bad example to her, my baby won't be a bad girl when she's older. She's going to take on my place, and I'll be crowned Queen of Konoha. Please leave," Ino tried to crawl away but Deidara roughly yanked her. "Let me go!"

"No! I'm her father! How do I not have a right to see her? She's my daughter, yeah! Don't decline my request of seeing my own daughter!" The blonde male argued.

"I'm royalty! I don't have to listen to you! You can't see her! You're not considered her father unless you take care of her! That's what a true father is! Please leave before I call the guards!" She bickered back. He was truly annoying her so much, she just wanted to cry. Inoka reminded her of him so much she couldn't take it. If he taken her away, then the burden of remembering him would be taken. But Inoka was her daughter, she mothered her and he wouldn't be allowed to even help out.

Deidara sighed. Either he leave or he'd be put in jail. Two choices here. Go to jail or leave. Nah, he already pressed one of her pressure points. She couldn't let he words come out of her mouth before she fainted. Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened as she fell forward. Deidara stood up as he stretched. He just needed to find a way to get the kid. Then leave. That meant pretending to be her.

"Hell no," He muttered as he jumped onto the table then attempted to jump back into the open ceiling panel then closed it. There was no way he'd do that. Dressing up as a girl, making his voice all squeaky and high. Not his style.

He didn't know where Inoichi went but he was still aware he had Inoka. Though, he had to listen to her little baby noises. Greatly, crying would help a lot. There was no way how much she cried or how much trouble she caused because he simply didn't care. But he would when he took her away. Deidara secretly wished this baby wasn't his problem. Itachi or even Hidan could deal with it but not him. Such an annoyance.

The blonde crawled through the ceiling. It was really cramped. Hopefully, his little grunts weren't heard. This was an utter annoyance. Otherwise the other idea – which he still cringed at – would have been better, even faster. "Where is he? Ugh, damnit! It's getting cramped, un!"

The ceiling panel could no longer hold his weight, thus making him fall down into another room. Luckily, it was an empty room. The thud was actually really loud, echoes could be heard. Though, he hoped he can scramble back into the ceiling before anyone came. Until Inoichi came into the room. Gladly, Inoka was with him.

"Deidara… may I ask of why you insist on coming back after what you did to my daughter? I ask you to leave," Inoichi had spoken as Inoka awaken suddenly. "I believe there will be force then. Otherwise, I want to discuss a matter to you,"

"I have no intention to talk to you. I will leave as soon as I finish my mission and retrieve… _that_," The blonde pointed at the baby in hand.

Ino must have been telling the truth. Supposedly, he did want something. And it was his daughter back. Not really as sure to even allow him to parent him, he sighed. "Discuss this matter with me, Deidara. Ino repeatedly told me not to trust you with her. I have to stick with my word and listen to my daughter when it comes to her baby girl. Although, I will inform you that Inoka would be wondering why she doesn't have a male figurine in her life when she gets older. Do not inform any of the others but I will let you see her when she's older,"

A father figurine in her life? He was going to be the father figure in her life very soon. What was her problem? "Inoichi, allow me to say that I came only to get her. Do not test me and say I can see her when she fucking older. I want her now, un. When I say now, I mean it. But since I'm a bit generous, I'll discuss with you for only five minutes,"


End file.
